White Powder
by crazycatmommy
Summary: From a humiliating breakup to getting turned down from a promising internship to other problems, Reggie turns to drugs as a way to cope through her stress. But what happens when her problem starts to spiral out of control? Rated M for drug use and mentions of sexuality.
1. Prologue

Reggie Rocket got back home from the hospital. Having thought of what she went through and the biggest mistake of her life, she decided that this learning experience would make an interesting story for The Zine. Because The Zine was getting much more popular, for Reggie decided to write darker stories and real life issues that other athletes went through, she decided to center this issue on herself. Going into her room, Reggie got on her laptop and started to type:

 _Coke. Flake. Snow. Blow. Powder. These are only the few names for a common drug known as cocaine. As kids, we all went through the talk of how not to get involved with drugs. We all probably had those school assemblies of how drugs are bad, dangerous and can ruin your life. I will admit that when I was younger, I always told myself I'd never get into drugs or toxic people. I'd be lying to you if I told you that I kept that childhood promise to myself...for I got involved with cocaine._

 _I never expected me to go through problems that were piling up all at once that I'd actually turn to drugs as an outlet. Looking back on it, I take it as a learning experience and a story I can only tell to convince my fellow readers as to why cocaine was never the way out._

 _It all started with relarionship problems. I was with a guy I loved only for our relationship to end in heartbeak and humiliation..._


	2. Let's Take a Break

**_Four months earlier..._**

Junior year at Ocean Shores High School. Whoever said junior year was the hardest year was right. Reggie Rocket was up to her ears in homework, playing on the hockey and volley ball team, trying to get into a good publishing work study program...it was all too much. The best part, however, was she had her friends, she was the school's MVP and she was in a wonderful relationship with her boyfriend since freshman year of high school, Trent. She had a crush on him for a long time and was psyched when he asked her out. Yep..junior year was hard but she's got this...

One Friday night, Reggie and Sam made plans to double date, dinner and a movie. Sam was dating Reggie's friend, Sherri, and it was obviously the two were in love; Sherri said of all the guys she's dated, Sam was the most respectful and the one that makes her smile and laugh...just like her and Trent...or so she thought. Friday night really put things in perspective. Trent was barely affectionate and spent most of the night looking at his phone.

In the theater, he didn't even put his arm around her. Reggie couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously towards Sam and Sherri that night. After the movie, Sam drove them back into the neighborhood.

"So..." Reggie started, "what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going in to watch a movie." Sam said.

"I'm staying over tonight anyway." Sherri giggled.

"Okay. Well you two have fun and I will see you soon." Reggie said.

As Sam and Sherri walked towards Sam's house, Reggie looked up at Trent and said, "Those two are adorable. I can't help but be happy for both of them."

"Yeah...I guess..." Trent said with a shrug.

"Hey, my dad and brother are both out. Want to watch some TV?" Reggie asked.

"Eh...whatever you like." Trent replied with a shrug.

Okay...things were weird. As the two walked inside, they sat on the couch as Reggie put the TV on. 15 minuets into watching an edited for TV version of The Dark Knight, Reggie started to miss Trent's neck, who slightly nudged her away. Confused, Reggie said, "What's up?"

"What's up with what?" Trent asked.

"When we are alone, we usually end up making out and taking it to my bedroom. You have been acting distant and weird for two weeks now and I don't like it. What's going on?" She cried.

Trent sighed and said, "I don't know...we have been together for two years now. I was doing thinking the other night."

"What kind of thinking?" Reggie asked.

"Well...look, Reg," Trent started, "I really like you. I do. But I don't want to get too serious too soon. I mean, we are in high school after all."

"So, are you saying you want a break?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah...something along those lines." Trent chuckled.

"Oh..." Reggie was taken aback. "Well I guess if that's how you feel then...let's go on break."

"I'm so glad you understand." Trent said with a smile.

Reggie replied with a small smile. Trent got up and grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He usually stayed over Friday nights.

"It's pretty late and I'm going to head home." Trent replied as he headed for the door, not before turning to look at her saying, "You rock. Good night."

Once Trent left, Reggie sat there in disbelief as to what happened.


	3. Caught in the Theater

After Trent called for a break, leading her into the most depressing and boring weekend, Reggie went back to school on Monday. She opened the door to her locker and was greeted by a picture of her and Trent at the Freshman/Sohpomore semi formal last year. Looking back, it was a romantic and fun night. But looking at the picture now, it seemed as if that was another lifetime. Who knows why Trent wanted a break but it was just so random for him to call for one out of no where. Whatever the reason was that he needed a break, she decided to go along with it. Just then, Sam came up behind her, as chipper as ever, saying, "Good morning, Reggie. Happy Monday. How do you do?"

"How else, Sam? It's Monday. Big freakin deal." Reggie said it's an eyeroll.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be positive here." Sam interjected.

"Sorry. It's just..." Reggie sighed. "This whole break thing with Trent has me bummed out."

It was true. Reggie told her friends about Trent wanting a break. He didn't even bother to call or text her over the weekend.

"Maybe he has a lot on his plate and just needs space. I'm sure he will come around." Sam said.

"I hope." Reggie said with a sigh as she shut her locker door. "How was your' and Sherri's sleepover?"

"Nice...it was great..." Sam was looking off to the side a little bashful.

"Sam, I know you two have had sex in the past. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Reggie snickered.

"Well it's weird talking about that with you since you two are friends and we're friends. That's all." Sam chuckled. "Plus, she hit it off with my mom, which is a good thing."

Reggie couldn't help but feel jealous over Sam and Sherri's relationship. She went through so many boyfriends that hurt and lied to her until she took up with Sam. Since then, she gave up the bad boy route and couldn't be happier. Reggie just wished she and Trent were like them.

"I'm happy for you, Sam. Really, I am." Reggie said with a smile.

Sam smiled at her as they walked to class.

* * *

She had seen him in school. The most Trent said to Reggie was hi but other than that, they went about their days. It was now Thursday and she and Trent were still on break. To keep her mind off it, she surfed, played volley ball and skated with the guys.

"Reg, to be honest, the guy is a lame ass and I've always thought you can do better." Otto started.

"You can tell me he is wrong for me, Otto, but he is my boyfriend." Reggie replied.

"But the guy calls for a break and blatantly ignores you at school, doesn't call you, can't even give you an expination...I'm sorry but he's a total douche." Otto said.

"Well, maybe he has a lot on his plate and when he is ready to talk to me, we will get back together at some point." Reggie said.

"Fine. Forget what I said, Reg. But I still think the guy is a dick and you're just letting him treat you like shit." Otto said.

Reggie rolled her eyes skated after Otto. Twister, to make light on the situation, changed the subject by saying, "So my mom adopted a kitten."

"Since when did your mom adopt a kitten?" Sam asked.

"A couple of days ago. She and my dad felt like saving a life. His name is Pepito and he's an orange tabby." Twister said. "You should come by and pet him, Reg."

"Yeah. I'm sure the cat might treat you better than Trent is." Otto added.

"Guys, please lay off Trent. Like I said, he probably is dealing with a lot." Reggie said.

"So, who wants to see a movie?" Sam said.

"I'm down for a movie." Twister said.

"Sure. Why not?" Otto said.

The four friends went to the movies to see Girl On the Train. After paying for their tickets, the kids got settled in the theater.

"I hear this movie is suppose to be fucked." Otto chuckled.

"Yeah. Lars told me it's pretty messed up." Twister said.

"I'm going to get a drink and popcorn. I will be right back." Reggie said getting up from her seat.

"Reg, can you get my a Freebie Freeze? I sure love Freezie Freezes!" Twister said with a smile.

"You got it, Twist." Reggie said.

As the guys were chatting it up, Sam noticed Trent walking down the aisles and taking a seat next to some random girl. He looked as if he was on a date. Otto noticed the look on Sam's face and said, "Dude, what gives?"

"Uh...Trent is here..." Sam said.

Otto and Twister turned and saw Trent laughing and flirting with some random girl. She was a pretty brunette dressed in short shorts and a tank top.

"No way! That douche bag!" Otto exclaimed.

"Dude, don't look now but I see Trent...he's on a date with another girl!" Twister said.

"Duh!" Otto snapped.

As Otto was about to say something, Reggie came back with snacks.

"Sorry. The popcorn machine wasn't working briefly and it just turned back on." Reggie said as she was getting into her seat. "Here is your Freezie Freeze, Twister."

Twister took the Freezie Freeze from Reggie. She noticed the guys had plastered smiles on their faces and then said, "Okay...is something up?"

"No...just don't look that way." Twister said.

"Twister!" Otto and Sam snapped.

"Why?" Reggie said looking to her left.

She noticed Trent was with another girl.

"The fuck?" She said to herself as she got up.

Otto and Sam gave Twister a dirty look.

"What did I do?" Twister asked.

Reggie waltzed over to Trent and said, "Hi, Trent. Who's your friend?"

Trent looked up at Reggie and said, "Oh...Reggie...um...I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi. I'm Taylor." The girl smiled at Reggie.

Reggie ignored her and said, "Trent, you tell me you want a break, don't talk to me for a week, blow me off and now I see you here with some priss in a tank top!"

Reggie was getting loud. Taylor sunk low in her seat. Trent was definitely on the spot.

"Hey, don't make a scene. Can we discuss this later?" Trent interjected.

"Oh, you want a scene? I will give you a scene!" Reggie grabbed his drink and dumped it on his head. "Have an nice life, asshole! Don't call me or ever talk to me again!"

Humilitated and furious, Reggie walked out of the theater with the guys following her.

"I hope you're happy!" Otto spat to Trent and followed his sister, along with Twister and Sam.


	4. Angie

After the humiliating incident from the theater, Reggie did all she could to remove Trent from her life. She tossed out all the gifts he gave her, threw out love notes and pictures, donated his shirts and sweatshirts...it was so much that needed to be discarded. Raymundo walked by his daughter's room and saw her stuffing more of Trent's stuff in a garbage bag.

"You alright, Princess?" He asked.

"Nope." Reggie groaned. "Two years...I wasted two years that I could've spent with someone who truly cared for me. Why?"

"Don't. Take it as a learning lesson." Raymundo said trying to cheer up his daughter. "Plus, he's a loser and is missing out on someone great. He will regret it."

"You and everyone else are only saying that." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Rocket Girl. You should get out instead of being in a rut." Raymundo suggested. "Plus, you have other great things to look forward to like you getting into that work study program."

"I hope so. I'm up against my teammate, Melissa DiMarco. We all know she may get it because mommy and daddy are probably going to pay off the publishing company." Reggie replied.

"Reg, you need to think positively. You will get it and it will help you move on from Trent. What you really need is to get out and go out with your friends." Ray said to her.

"Actually, Saturday night," Reggie started, "the guys and I are going to a party held at Melissa's house. God help me if she starts I'm with me." Reggie said.

* * *

Friday night, Reggie drove herself, Trish, Otto and Twister to the big party at her's and Trish's teammate, Melissa's, house. Sam was with Sherri.

"Man. Ever since Sam got a girlfriend, he spends more time with her." Otto complained.

"Well as long as he's happy, that's all that matters." Reggie said while driving.

"Seriously. He's the only guy Sherri seems to be truly happy with." Trish said. "He's the first guy that doesn't treat her like shit."

Reggie nodded her head. She was jealous of Sherri and Sam wondering why that couldn't be her and Trent.

"Twist, if your brother going tonight?" Trisha asked.

"Nah. He's grounded for getting another F on his chemistry test. So he has to stay in and wake up early to help my mom with Saturday morning confirmation class at our church. He's pretty pissed about it." Twister chuckled.

"One less of those goons there, that's for sure." Otto snickered.

The group laughed in the car. Reggie pulled into a driveway. There were a lot of cars there already and she was surprised she found a spot. Melissa's house was in an upscale side of Ocean Shores, where most rich people lived. Twister got out of the car and gazed at Melissa's house.

"Is she related to Donald Trump somewhere?" He said.

"Who'd want to be related to him?" Otto said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay guys, let's not get political. We're here to have a good time." Trish said. "I'm surprised Sam and Sherri aren't here yet."

"Hes probably getting some off the side of the road." Otto snickered.

"Eww, Otto." Reggie smacked the back of his head.

The kids walked into the house and the house was crowded with kids they went to school with. Melissa, who was slightly tipsy, walked over to them and said, "Hey! You guys made it!"

"Yep. We're here." Reggie said.

"Go! Mingle! It's a party!" Melissa said in a chipper voice the turned to Twister saying, "Hey, Twist, where's your brother?"

"He's grounded." Twister said.

"Bummer. I wanted him to come." Melissa giggled.

Something caught her eye and walked off with other people. Reggie made a face at her where Trish said, "Reg, she's got nothing on you. You are so getting into that work study program."

"I'm not threatened by her." Reggie said. "Money can't buy her way into that. Plus the fact she has a crush on Lars says a lot about her."

"Twist and I are going to talk to people." Otto said, walking off with Twister, leaving Reggie and Trish.

* * *

Reggie mingled with some people she knew from school. Trish had went off to talk to other people as Otto and Twister were playing beer pong. Everything was going okay until Melissa came by with her cousin, Angie. Angie looked a little like Melissa; blonde, skinny, pretty...basically she came from money like Melissa did.

"How are we all doing?" She asked.

"Fine." Reggie said and took a sip of her drink.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin, Angie. She will be staying here for the weekend. Angie, these are all of my classmates." Melissa introduced her cousin.

"Oh, Reg," Melissa started, "I'm sorry to hear about you and Trent. Must be a total bummer. But on a lighter note, may the best candidate for the work study program win." Melissa giggled and turned to Angie. "Let's go mingle."

As the two girls left, Reggie stood there and cringed. Melissa was basically her rival in everything. From volleyball to writing and publishing, it seemed as if the girls were at each other's throats. Trish came by and said, "Isn't this party rad or what?"

"Oh yeah..." Reggie replied annoyed and sipped her drink.

"Wanna come watch your brother kill it in beer pong? He's kicking Pi's ass." Trish chortled.

"Sure...um...give me a few." Reggie was about to walk away and Trish stopped her.

"What did that bitch, Melissa, say?" She asked.

"Oh she knows how to get under my skin. And she does a great job at it too." Reggie spat. "Why did I even bother coming?"

"Because you need to get your mind off Trent. Come on. Let's go watch Otto play beer pong." Trish said.

"I will be right there. I need to piss." Reggie said walking off.

* * *

As she was rinsing water out of her mouth, Reggie looked in the mirror and said, "Okay, Reg. You got this. Don't let some bitch get to you just because the party is at her house. There are other people here. Let's just...get through tonight and...watch Otto play beer pong."

After her self pep talk, Reggie walked out of the bathroom, which was located in the guest room. She heard some sort of snorting and looked to see Melissa's cousin, Angie, snorting something.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" She asked as she walked by Angie.

Angie looked up at her teary eyed and smiled at her saying, "Hey...just a little dizzy. That's all."

Reggie looked down and saw Angie was doing a line of cocaine. Her mouth went agape until Angie giggled.

"What? Haven't you seen cocaine before?" She chortled.

"Well...yeah...in movies like The Wolf of Wall Street but..." Reggie stuttered.

"Chill. It's just a line of coke. It relaxes me and helps with my social anxiety." Angie said then snorted another line in front of Reggie. "My cousin is more outgoing than I am. Coke helps me open up and not get so anxious around people."

"I see..." Reggie said and watched Angie snort another line of cocaine.

Angie wiped her nose and smiled up at Reggie. Reggie nodded her head slowly and said, "I'm going...back downstairs...my brother is playing beer pong and..."

"Don't tell Melissa. I was just out of rehab and I recently relapsed. She had no idea. I don't want to deal with rehab again." Angie said.

"I didn't see anything." Reggie simply put and tried to escape until Angie said, "Don't worry about my cousin. She's a bitch and knows how to get under people's skin. She's played the passive aggressive game with me since we were kids and knew how to manipulate those around her. Hell, she has her own father wrapped around her finger. He has to pay his way into everything to get what she wants."

"Oh I know that." Reggie giggled and sat next to Angie. "She was cut from the volley ball team but her dad paid off the school so she'd be on the team. She sucks and is jealous I'm captain."

"See. We have something in common. We can't stand my first cousin." Angie laughed.

Reggie laughed too. Angie handed Reggie a baggie filled with cocaine.

"Whoa...what's this?" Reggie was taken aback.

"You're pretty cool. Thought we could...you know...snort up one day. Besides, you seem like you have a lot going on and may need an excuse to chill." Angie said.

"Um...I don't do this stuff." Reggie said.

"Well...one hit won't kill you." Angie said.

Reggie sighed and reluctantly accepted it. She knew to hide it in her pocket and once she got home, she was going to flush it down the toilet.

"Maybe not tonight. I'm driving home." Reggie giggled.

"Well let me give you my number." Angie stole Reggie's phone out of her pocket, put her number in and then texted herself from Reggie's phone. "You're chill. We should hang out. Maybe not snort coke but...just chill."

"Sure. I will let you know." Reggie replied.

It was a lie but Reggie didn't want to be mean. Melissa smile and said, let's get back downstairs. People may wonder where we are." Angie said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Reggie chortled.

As the girls made it downstairs, Sam approached Reggie.

"Hey! Haven't seen you all night. Did you see this house?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. It's okay." Reggie snickered. "Come on. Let's watch beer pong."

"I was going to watch Twister do the keg stand." Sam laughed.

"This I gotta see." Reggie said and ran off with Sam.


	5. One Line Never Hurt Nobody

The Monday after, Reggie got to school. Today was going to determine whether she got that workstudy program at the publishing company. Everyone, Otto, Raymundo, Tito, her friends, were all sure she'd get it. Trish, Sherri and Sam met up with her for they all had homeroom together. Sam and Sherri were hand in hand of course.

"Reg, stop stressing. I'm sure you got it." Trish said.

"But with all of you telling me I got it, what if I don't get it. Don't jinx it." Reggie said while going through her locker to get her books.

"You're last issue of The Zine was something else. That article about that pro-skater who went through homophobia made me cry." Sherri said.

"And I remember that article you wrote about the disable girl with the prosthetic leg." Sam said.

"Sam, I wrote that when I was 11. I'm even surprised you even remember that." Reggie laughed as she shut her locker. "You know what? You're right."

Reggie was walking backwards looking at her friends and not paying attention, "Melissa isn't on the same level as me. I mean, who cares about fashion and what celebrity wore to what? At least I'm writing stuff that is real. Plus, she probably couldn't get it without daddy having to pay his way..."

Because she was walking backwards, Reggie tripped backwards and was caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and saw it was Lars who caught her. This was in front of both their group of friends. Fighting off the blush that was appearing on her face, she released herself from his arms and regained her composure.

"What is this? Do you want me so bad that you had to throw yourself at me?" Lars mocked her.

Truth was, he was blushing when he caught her but needed to look good for his friends. Plus, he was the most wanted guy at the school who could get any girl he wanted...except Melissa. He was put off by her snobby attitude.

"Get over yourself, Lars. I wasn't paying attention." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. It's okay to admit you like me." Lars chuckled.

His idiot friends laughed too. Reggie got into his face. She didn't like to admit he got much more muscular and handsome as they got older. He no longer had that stupid missing tooth and he was taller.

"Listen! I have better things on my mind. Just because you're hot not doesn't mean I'd ever want you. You're still rude, annoying and one of the biggest assholes I've met!" Reggi said.

"Oh...you think I'm hot?" Lars laughed.

"Uh...no that's not what I..." Reggie, now blushing like crazy, was cut off.

"I don't I heard was you think I'm hot. It's okay. I know you like me. Maybe we can talk about our relationship after school..." Lars gave her a smirk as his friends laughed.

Reggie stormed off with her friends.

"You kinda did say he was hot, Reg." Trish said as they entered homeroom.

"That was a slip." Reggie said.

"Sure." Sherri teased. "He got really cute. I have to admit."

Sam made a face which only made Sherri giggle.

"Whatever." Reggie said sinking into her seat.

"We have a class with him and Pi later so he may make fun of you." Sam said.

"Whopee." Reggie said with an eye roll.

At that moment, the career councilor, Mrs. Lee, came in and called Reggie and Melissa. The girls got up and went in the hall. Mrs. Lee smiled and said, "After careful consideration, the publishing company made up their mind. Congratulations, Melissa."

Reggie stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe it. Melissa got the work study program she worked hard for.

"They really enjoyed your column on your comparison of fashion from back in the day to today. You start next Monday." Mrs. Les said to Melissa.

She turned to Reggie with a sympathetic look and said, "Reggie, don't worry. We will find a program for you."

Once Mrs. Lee left, Melissa turned to Reggie and said, "I'm sorry, Reg. There will be something for you."

Reggie looked at Melissa and walked back to her seat. From her face, Sam knew she didn't get it.

* * *

The Rockets all sat down for dinner. Reggie was in a rut because she didn't get the internship she wanted. Raymundo tried to cheer her up by saying, "Don't worry, Rocket Girl. I'm sure there will be a better internship for you."

"But I needed that one!" Reggie snapped. "I don't get it. I have written and published my own Zine since I was 10, I obviously have experience in this...why did they pick Melissa over me?"

"Because money can buy her way into anything." Otto said with sarcasm in his voice. "Seriously. How does writing gossip for a school news paper qualify you for a big publishing company?"

"Her parents must know the people and her dad must've given them money." Reggie said. "Seriously, I'm so depressed."

"Twist and I may sKate a little after dinner if you want to come and take your mind off it." Otto suggested.

"Not too long. It's a school night, Otto." Raymundo said.

"Whatever, Raymundo." Otto said with an eye roll.

"I'm going to pass. I'm too depressed." Reggie said.

Otto and Raymundo exhchaged glances. They clearly felt sorry for her. First a breakup then this.

* * *

Reggie went up to her room, went on her laptop and went through the movies on Netflix. She finally settled on Arrow and watched a few episodes. While into the episode, she went through her nightstand and found the baggies of cocaine Angie gave to her at the party. While looking at it, Raymundo opened the door. Reggie quickly hid the baggie and smiled at her dad.

"You okay, Rocket girl?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just watching Arrow." Reggie said with a smile.

"Just checking on you. Otto and Twister went out." Raymundo told her.

"Did Sam go?" Reggie asked.

"He said he was busy." Raymundo laughed. "Since he got a girlfriend, it seems he's always busy."

"As long as he's happy I guess." Reggie replied.

"But you okay?" Raymundo asked.

"Yes. Thanks, dad." Reggie said with a smile.

Raymundo smiled and closed her door, letting her get back to her Netflix. Once Raymundo left, Reggie took the baggie out again and looked at it. Thinking about what Angie told her, how cocaine put her mind at ease and helped her relax, Reggie thought to herself, 'Well one try never hurt nobody.'

Locking her door and closing her curtains, Reggie pulled out a chair to her desk and set the cocaine down on flat surface, cutting it in small lines. Taking a dollar out of her wallet, she rolled it up and snorted one line. It felt funny at first but Reggie liked the feeling. She snorted another line and then the third. Wiping her nose, Reggie smiled to herself and said, "Well that wasn't so bad. I should try it again."


	6. Addiction

It had been two weeks and Reggie was hooked as ever on cocaine. Angie hooked her up with more and more. The last thing Reggie wanted was her friends and family knowing her secret. She did start to notice she was somewhat losing weight and she was becoming hyper around her friends and family. Sam noticed she was acting a little off.

"You okay, Reg?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what's there not to be okay about?" Reggie said quickly.

"Eh...just checking..." Sam stated.

Even in hockey practice she was off Reggie was much more energetic than she usually was.

"Damn, Rocket Girl. You keep playing like this, we might actually make it to the playoffs for the third year in a row." He chuckled.

"Gotta do what we have to do to win! We are champions! You hear that? Champions!" Reggie exclaimed.

The guys looked at each other confused as to why Reggie was acting hyped.

"Maybe she is really stoked for the game." Twister suggested.

"Maybe or she's just weird." Otto said.

* * *

Weeks went by and Reggie was still using cocaine and even meeting up with Angie and Makayla late at night to get more. She even attended a party with them one Friday night, making all sorts of wrong friends. Before she knew it, she was running low on money for lunch. She went to Raymundo and said, "Dad, can you give me money for lunch?"

"Money again?" Raymundo looked at her. "I gave you three days ago. What are you doing with the money I gave you?"

"Um...I loaned some to a girl at school. She needed money for lunch." Reggie lied.

Raymundo sigh and said, "Maybe your friend should try brining in her own lunch if she can't afford lunch at school. You can't keep being nice either."

"Sorry." Reggie said.

Ray gave her $10.00 and studied her appearance. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked a little skinny.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yep. Why?" Reggie asked nervously.

"You look tired and you are getting skinny." Raymundo pointed out.

"I just haven't been hungry these past few days." Reggie said.

"You mean weeks." Raymundo corrected her. "You aren't eating, Reggie."

"I eat a lot at school. So what." Reggie snapped.

"Well tonight, I expect you to have dinner with us. And I will make sure you eat." Raymundo said.

"Dad, I'm fine." Reggie snapped.

"Okay..." Raymundo was taken aback. "Dinner will be ready at 6."

"I'm not hungry." Reggie said while walking towards her room.

"You have been saying that for a few weeks now. Are you planning to starve yourself?" Raymundo stated.

"No. I just don't eat when I'm not hungry. Quit ragging on me." Reggie snapped and walked towards her room.

So instead of joining her dad and brother for dinner, Reggie went out for a night of drugs and fun with Angie and Makayla.

* * *

Next week at school, Reggie came in early for volleyball practice. She had snorted before practice and was all over the place. Trish and Sherri noticed this about her.

"Gee, Reg, you're on a roll." Trish said.

"You okay there?" Sherri asked.

"Yep." Reggie replied. "Just feeling crazy..."

Their coach and health teacher, Coach Laney, blowed the whistle and announced, "Okay, girls. Practice is over. We meet Thursday morning."

As the girls were heading to the locker room, Coach Laney called, "Rocket, come here. I want to talk to you."

Reggie walked over to her coach as Trish and Sherri exchanged looks,and kept walking.

"Yes?" Reggie asked.

"I've seen your playing skills. I like the enthusiasm you have for this team. But what I am also noticing is that you seem to be very hyper and unusually energetic. Are you okay?"

"I've fine. Never been better." Reggie replied.

"I see." Coach Laney slowly said. "If I had it my way, I'd think you're doing something you shouldn't be doing..."

This made Reggie somewhat nervous until her coach said, "You're not downing those Red Bull drinks are you?"

"Oh...yeah...I had a few before practice." Reggie lied.

"You know how I feel about them, Reggie. Haven't you been paying attention in health class?" Coach Laney said.

"Must've slipped my mind." Reggie replied.

"Well don't let me hear you are drinking those. Go hit the showers." Coach Laney dismissed her.

Reggie walked towards the locker room. Her coach didn't suspect her doing cocaine. That was a save. Sherri was the first to speak up, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just coach giving me pointers." Reggie lied.

"She loves you. I'm jealous." Trish said.

Reggie shrugged her shoulders and continued getting ready.

"Did you hear Melissa has a boyfriend?" Sherri said with an eye roll.

"Guys only like her because she's rich and her body is fake as hell. Seriously. What girl our age has a body like that?" Trish added.

"I find it pathetic even money can buy Melissa a relationship." Reggie chuckled.

* * *

Later that day, Reggie was at her locker getting her book when she saw someone approach her locker. It was Trent. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Hey, kiddo." He greeted her.

"How are you, Trent?" She asked casually.

"Eh," he shrugged, "I've been better. And you?"

"Same. Just stressing. They still haven't found an internship program for me yet." Reggie replied.

"That's a bummer." He said.

There was silence until Reggie said, "So...anything on your mind?"

"I just did thinking and I kind of...well...I really miss your company. I was hoping we'd be on good terms."

"After I dump soda on your head, you still want to be a good terms?" Reggie chuckled.

"I did deserve it. I will admit that much." Trent laughed.

She missed his laugh so much and hearing it was music to her ears.

"I really want to start over with you. There is a party at Rob Curtis' place Friday and I wanted to invite you." Trent said.

These were the words Reggie wanted to hear; Trent wanted her back!

"Um...yeah...I'm down. What time?" She replied.

"7:30. I can meet you there?" Trent suggested.

"Totally." Reggie said with a smile.

"Cool. See ya soon, kiddo." Trent winked at her and walked off once he saw his friend.


	7. New Man?

Friday night came and Reggie got ready for the party. She was wearing a sexy blackness navy blue blouse, tight jeans and over the knee boots; when she dated Trent, she got in touch with her feminine side. She needed to get him back and this look had to work. Otto walked in and saw her doing her makeup.

"What happened to the rest of that shirt?" Otto said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Otto. I'm going to a party tonight." Reggie said.

"Rob Curtis' party?" Otto scoffed. "Wish I could go."

"Why can't you go?" Reggie asked.

"Twister and I cut a class and we got busted. We're both grounded." Otto snickered.

"Damn." Reggie said and put clear lipgloss on her lips.

Otto noticed Reggie was looking thinner.

"I can count your bones, you know." Otto chuckled.

"Otto, please don't." Reggie snapped. "I have Raymundo on my back."

"Are you even eating?" Otto asked.

"Yes...can you drop it?" Reggie snapped.

"Whoa. Why are you getting defensive?" Otto asked taken aback.

"I'm not!" Reggie snapped again.

"Fine. Forget it." Otto snapped back and walked out of her room.

Once Otto was out of her room, Reggie closed the door, and snorted another line.

* * *

Reggie made it to the party. The moment she walked in, she had every guy's eyes on her. She found Sam, Sherri and Trish talking to Eddie and Oliver. Sherri, who was sitting on Sam's lap, waved to her. As Reggie made her way over, Trish eyed her up and down and said, "Gee, Reggie. Is it National Slut Day and I didn't get the memo?"

"Shut up." Reggie smacked Trish's arm and giggled.

"You look great, Reg." Sam said.

"Thanks. Hey, where's the drinks?" Reggie asked.

"In the next room." Trish said and pulled Reggie's arm so they can grab drinks.

Once they were in the next room, Trish said, "Thank you so much for coming! I had to sit and watch those two make out most of the night."

Reggie snickered and poured herself a beer.

"Hey, I had to deal with them sucking faces in front of me all the time so I'm use to it." Reggie snickered.

"Hey, Rocket Dork. Nice to know you look good for once." A voice said.

Reggie turned her head and saw Lars by the drink table.

"What do you want?" Reggie said with an eyeroll.

"I was getting a drink but since you are here, I thought I'd start in with you too." Lars replied with a smirk.

At that moment, Reggie saw Trent and said to Lars, "Right now, your insults can wait. I have very important business to take care of."

She walked off leaving him and Trish by the drink table. Trish saw who she was going near and said, "This won't end well."

"What? She still caught up on him or something?" Lars asked.

"Unfortunately." Trish replied.

Lars made a face. Although the liked to pester Reggie, he had to admit that she could do much better than Trent. Meanwhile, Reggie made her way over to Trent, who was talking to sone guys.

"Hey, Trent." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Trent looked at Reggie and said, "Hey. You...you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Reggie said.

"You having fun?" He asked.

"I am, now that you're here." Reggie replied. "Wanna go dance?"

Trent took Reggie by the hand and looked at his friends as if he was saying, 'Be back in a sec.' Once on th dance floor, she and Trent were dancing to the loud hip hop music that blasted on the speakers. The bumping and grinding brought Reggie back to the times they would attend parties and dances together. She loved the way Trent held her from behind as she moved her hips against his crotch. Reggie was sure tonight was the night Trent would be her's again. Eleven songs later, Reggie and Trent were slow dancing to Ginuwine's, 'In Those Jeans.'

"I'm having fun tonight, Trent." Reggie said against his neck.

"Glas to hear that." Trent replied.

"And now that we're back together, this night keeps getting better." Reggie smiled making Trent stop dancing with her.

"Who said anything about getting back together?" He asked.

Taken aback, Reggie looked at him and said, "But you invited me to this party and...you danced with me all night...you don't want to get back together?"

"Reggie," Trent started, "I invited you to only stay on good terms and when we were dancing, I took it as that you were okay now. In fact, I never had any intention of getting back together with you. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" Reggie asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Melissa DiMarco. She isn't here because she went to a wedding in San Francisco and will be back Monday." Trent said and noticed she was cryin. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I need to..." Reggie let herself free from Trent's hold and ran to the bathroom upstairs. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Reggie hid out upstairs in a random bedroom. She snorted some cocaine, that she put in a little contact lense case, to try and calm her nerves. After wiping her nose, she sat on the bed looking straight ahead and started to cry. How can Trent humiliate her like that? She really thought he wanted her back. How can he chose Melissa? Why did she have to take everything she wanted? While crying, she saw Lars come out of the bathroom that was in the bedroom. He saw her crying and said, "Hey, you okay?"

"What is it to you? You're probably going to come up with some sort of crack on me." Reggie snapped.

"What is it to me? Well it doesn't make sense that you're sitting up here crying when I saw you an hour ago dancing with Trent. You okay?" Lars asked and sat beside her.

"Long story short, he invites me to this party only to dance with me and tell me he doesn't want me back." Reggie sniffled.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that." Lars said sincerely.

Reggie wipped her eyes and said, "I feel stupid."

"I don't know about that but if it makes you feel better, the guy is an idiot. He had someone great and is an asshole for letting that someone go." Lars said. "And I mean that."

Reggie turned to Lars and looked at him. He was actually very serious when he said that. Sniffling, Reggie put her head on his shoulder. When she was upset, she did things that were unlike her. Taken aback, Lars put his arm around her and said, "It will be okay..."

Reggie looked up at him. The only sound they hears was the stereo blasting Cashmere Cat and Ariana Grande's, 'Adore.' Leaning in, she softly kissed him on the lips. Lars was taken by surprise, but kissed her back. Soon, Reggie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her as she laid back on the bed. Before the two knew it, their hands were touching and feeling one another, followed by clothes coming off and before Reggie and Lars knew it, they had sex while the music downstairs played on.

 _You got me screaming  
My my my ma-ma my my  
You got me screaming  
My my my ma-ma my my  
And then I'm like, oh, your love  
My my my my my  
And then I'm like, oh, yeah yeah  
'Cause you're what I adore...  
_


	8. It's Just For Your Pleasure

Two weeks after Reggie slept with Lars, although she wasn't fully over Trent, she had to admit that it was the best sex she had ever had in her life. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her friends or Otto, especially not Otto! The two ran into each other in the hall ways and it felt a little awkward. For Lars, he'd eye her and smirk to himself.

She had hung out with Angie one night and filled her in with all the details about her night with Lars. They hung out in Angie's room snoting more cocaine.

"So do you like him?" Angie asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he's good at sex...much better than my ex." Reggie chuckled and snorted some more.

"So the sex is good?" Angie chortled.

"Yeah. Just the thought of him gets me off." Reggie replied.

"If I were you, to be honest," Angie started, "I'd use him for pleasure and pleasure alone. Screw feelings. If the sex is that good, then who is to say you're so wrong for wanting it out of him in the first place?"

Rggie thought about it. It was Twister's brother that she was using to get what she wanted after all. Hell, since Trent, she came to conclusion that all guys were assholes and didn't care about feelings unless it came with something. So why not just use Lars for her own pleasure? But on the other hand, she had never used anyone before. Yet, Angie was right: Screw his feelings. It was just sex.

* * *

That night, Reggie came home high as a kite, when Raymundo confronted her.

"Where were you? It's a school night!" He almost yelled.

"Chill. I was with my friend." Reggie snapped back.

"Reggie, it's 11:30 at night!" Ray snapped. "What's going on with you? All you do is lock yourself up in your room every time you come home and you stay up there for hours, your teachers tell me your performance at school is poor, you haven't come out with a new issue of The Zine in two months, Otto tells me you aren't on your game in hockey practice..."

Reggie rolled her eyes and snapped, "I don't need a lecture."

She marched up to her room as Ray yelled, "I'm not done talking about this!"

"Well I am!" Reggie yelled back and slammed the door to her room.

* * *

Ray was right about one thing: Reggie found herself locking herself in her room snorting more and more cocaine while her friends were surfing, skating or out and about. She lost interest complete interest in sports, she hadn't written a new issue of The Zine in months and found cocaine was her only way out with her problems.

"Reggie!" She heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who is that?" Reggie asked startled.

"Uh...dad?" Raymundo chuckled. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm okay." Reggie answered.

Raymundo found her behavior off. One minuet she was calm. The next, she was crazy and snapping at everyone. He brushed it off and said, "Um...okay. Just making sure. I'm going to help Tito out at the shack"

Reggie waited for her dad to leave. Once he was gone, she laid on her bed thinking about what Angie told her about Lars.

'After all, it's just sex.'

At that moment, she felt wired and wanted to be pleasured. Hell, Lars lived close by so she texted him: _You busy? No one is home and I'd like some company._

Two minuets later, she got a text back that said: _Give me five minuets._

Reggie jumped at the chance with Lars in her room. She unlocked her window so he can have access into her room. She dressed herself in her hockey jersey, white thigh high socks and did her hair in a messy pony tail. After dressing the part, she snorted cocaine to get her even more hyped up than she already was. Once she done all that, she sat on her bed and patiently waited for Lars. The moment he climbed into her room and saw her, his jaw dropped to the floor, taking in the sight of her. She looked edible; gorgeous.

"Well...what do you think?" She teased.

"I...um...well...I...don't we have a game this weekend?" was all that came out of Lars' mouth.

Reggie giggled as he walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. She sat on his lap, straddling her legs around him. The two started to have a steamy make out session. If Reggie could describe Lars' lips, they were magic. The guy knew how to get her going; more so than Trent ever did.

"You look gorgeous." He said while kissing her.

From just sitting on his crotch and kissing him, she felt herself getting wet with excitement. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed the most sensitive area, which made her moan. While kissing her neck, his hands went under her Jersey lightly brushing and feeling her stomach and breasts. She gyrated her hips against his crotch as he felt her up. She wanted to feel him inside her but it was nice for now.

Sure enough, his head went under her jersey and sucked on her right breast. Her head went back as she gasped. His tongue moving in circular motions made her body shake and her breath tremble as he sucked lightly on her breast. Her hips moved faster on his crotch, which made him harder and harder. Once he was done, he came out of her jersey and she buried her face into his shoulder panting. His hands were still under the jersey, feeling her skin.

"You like that?" He whispered.

"Uh huh..." was all she said.

He removed her jersey off of her body and threw it on the floor to study her body. She had lost weight from a lack of appetite and her bones were somewhat showing.

"What?" Reggie asked him.

"You just have a great body." Lars replied with a smirk.

She smiled at him. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he picked met up and placed her on her bed as he climbed on top of her. She removed his shirt to reveal his tone and muscular body. She stared in amazement at him.

"You see something you like?" Lars chuckled.

"I see something I want..." Reggie replied.

He smiled, laid next to her and kissed her.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me." He said.

He wanted to take his time before pleasuring her. He lips kissed her neck as his hand moved towards her panties. She parted her legs so he can have access. He was touching and stroking her spot, feeling how wet she was.

"Damn, baby. You are wet." He whispered against her neck as his middle finger was softly circling her numb clit. "Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"Always..." she moaned softly.

Sure enough, he stuck two fingers inside her making her cry out, arching her back. His tongue teased the sensitive spot on her neck as he pushed his fingers in and out. This was all enough to drive her insane and he knew how to do that. He did this until she no longer could take it. She reached her first climax. While she was panting, Lars looked at her and said with a smile on his face, "You okay?"

"That was incredible..." she said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah?" Lars climbed above her, leaving trails of soft, wet kisses and gentle nibbles along her body. By the time he got to her panties, he slowly pulled them off.

"What about the socks?" She asked.

"The socks are staying." He chuckled. "I'm getting turned on by them."

She chuckled and slightly blushed at the comment. He was so hard at the moment, he just wanted to take her. But he waited because he wanted to pleasure her some more. Once he pulled her panties off, he parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs, his mouth meeting with her center. He dug his tongue inside her and moved it around causing her to throw head back and was cry out in pleasure. He loved hearing her moan. The louder she moaned, the faster and deeper his tongue went. His middle finger was circling her clit, which made her legs shake. She felt herself about to climax again. Sure enough, she screamed in ecstasy.

"Lars!" She cried out.

Reggie panted from just receiving oral pleasure. Lars smiled to himself because he caused her to let out a second orgasm

"Damn, girl. You got no chill." Lars laughed.

She pulled him towards her and said, "Please...I need you."

"Oh yeah..." Lars teased as he pulled off his pants to reveal himself, not before he took out the condom.

Once he placed it on him, he climbed on top of her and said, "You ready?"

"Please...I want you so bad." Reggie whispered.

Lars complied and slowly pushed his throbbing, hard length inside her. With every thrust, Reggie softly moaned. He thoroughly started to pick up the pace, which made her moan and cry out in pleasure louder.

"Babe..." Reggie panted, "I want to be on top..."

With that, Lars switched with her and Reggie was now on top. She lowered herself onto his length and gyrated her hips, feeling him inside of her. It seemed like the only sounds the fills the room were the sounds of their moans and the creaking of the bed.

"Reg..." Lars said under her, "I'm about to..."

At that moment, the two climaxed in unison, with Reggie collapsing on top of him.


	9. Hockey Game Drama

Hours went by. Ray was still at work and the guys were still out. Reggie and Lars laid in her bed talking about anything and everything. She was curled up in his arms and he held her there. He told her the story of how he cursed out his priest in conformation class and it got back to his parents.

"Do you ever know the feeling of when you're in deep shit and you are slowly walking home on purpose because you know what's coming to you when you get home?" Lars asked.

"Yeah." Reggie replied. "What happened?"

"Well once I walked into the door, my parents start screaming at me in Spanish, my mother smacks me and my dad hits me the belt." Lars chuckled.

"Geeze. Your parents have no chill." Reggie said.

"Mexican parents don't play around with that shit." Lars chuckled. "So after my dad was done beating me, my mom tells me I have to apologize to my priest. He was actually cool with it. He told me something along the lines of, 'Hey, you're young so we all say stupid stuff.' Oh, good times."

"Thank God Raymundo isn't as bad as your parents when it comes to getting in trouble." Reggie laughed.

"You have no idea. If Twister and I were really bad, my dad would make up pick out the belt of our choice and that would be the belt he hit us with. In my mom's case, the shoe." Lars chuckled.

Chuckling at the story, Reggie found herself growing more comfortable with Lars. Not just in the position they were in but just talking to him. She snuggled up against his chest as he kissed the top of her head. She coughed a little and Lars looked at her.

"You okay, babe?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting a cold." Reggie replied in a somewhat raspy voice.

"Don't give me anything." Lars joked.

"But you're the one who chose to come here and have sex." She chuckled. "What would our brothers think if they knew we were fucking?"

"Twister would probably shit bricks and Otto would casterate me. Simple as that." Lars joked making her laugh.

"If anything, Sam would shit bricks and Twister...well...let's just say it would take him three minuets to comprehend what is going on." Reggie snickered. "No offense."

"None taken. He probably knows he's stupid already." Lars joked. "Speaking of our brothers, we have a game this weekend so we better be on the down low with this. Plus, you better hang up that jersey."

"You know I totally forgot about my jersey until you brought it up." Reggie chortled.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here to remind you." Lars smirked to her.

She hit his chest playfully and he laughed kissing her on the lips again. He started to climb out of her bed and said, "I gotta get up."

"Where are you going?" She asked as he got up.

"I gotta feed my cat. My mom tells me not to leave him alone for too long." Lars chuckled as he grabbed his pants. "I swear, she loves that cat more than her own children."

Reggie chuckled. She laid there and watched him get dressed. She had to admit, he had a great physique.

"We gotta this more often." She said.

"What? When one of us are bored, we call each other up for sex?" Lars joked as he was buckling his belt.

Reggie started to get out of bed throwing on her robe. She tied the tie to her robe when Lars said, "What's this?"

She turned and saw him pointing to the cocaine she left on her desk table. How did he not notice that till now?

"Oh...that...um...a friend gave it to me. It's a one time thing and it will be a one time thing. I just snorted a little before you got here." She lied. "I was curious."

"Are you sure?" Lars asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Why would I lie?" She asked nervously.

Believing her, Lars took in a deep breath and said, "Okay. Just get rid of it. I have done stupid stuff but I would never touch that shit."

"Trust me. I didn't even like it." She laughed.

"Okay." Lars said. "Please get rid of it."

Reggie nodded her head. Lars kissed her one last time before sneaking out of her room. Once he was gone, Reggie walked back to the cocaine pile on her desk and snorted a little more to calm her nerves.

* * *

On the day of practice that was leading up to the game, Twister noticed Reggie was off.

"Reg, you have a cold or something?" He asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"You aren't on your game lately and I'm worried. Plus your voice is raspy as hell." He replied.

"Well I'm okay." She replied shooting the puck into the goal. "Never been better. I mean..."

With that, Reggie ran to the nearest trash can and threw up. Sam skated over and held her hair back. Otto went over and said, "Sis, you need to go home and rest. We will find someone to cover you."

"No! I'm playing this game! You hear? I'm not backing out!" Reggie almost screamed at Otto.

Twister was someone scared of her. She was going off the loop.

"Reg, you're totally lagging, you're hyped one minuet and in a daze the next, and now you're puking. We can't have you play..." Otto was cut off by her.

"I told you I'm playing and that's that!" Reggie screamed.

She shoved Sam off of her and skated off.

"What's going on with her?" Twister asked.

"It's almost as if she's on drugs." Sam stated.

"No way! Reg doesn't do drugs!" Otto said defensively.

Reggie went to the Shore Shack. Tito noticed her appearance.

"What's wrong my little Rocket Cuz?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Can I have some water or something?" She asked.

Tito took a water bottle out of the fridge and gave it to Reggie. He looked at her face and said, "You don't look well, Little Wahine. You sleeping okay?"

"Just jolly." Reggie snapped and sipped on her water.

Taken aback, Tito just slowly walked away. Ray came by and said, "Reg, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Dad, I was wondering if I can have some money? For lunch tomorrow." She asked her father.

Truth was, she was running low and needed more cocaine. She was starting to go through withdrawl symptoms.

"Oh no, Reggie! I give you money and you always seem to blow it on God only knows what. You make food from home and bring it to school." Ray said.

"But, dad, I need money! Please give it to me!" Reggie cried out.

"Reggie, I said no!" Ray stated.

"You really suck!" Reggie yelled as she flung a napkin dispensed across the shack and skated off.

Ray and Tito looked at each other like they were saying, 'What was that all about?' Reggie noticed the back of the shack was open. She snuck inside and saw the safe where Ray and Tito kept all the money. Ray told her and Otto the combo if the two of them ever needed to close up with Tito. Reggie opened up the safe, stole at least $700.00 and closed it. She snuck away without getting caught.

Later that day, she met Makayla in an alley way.

"Hey." She said as she skated towards her. "I'm running low and haven't had any in my system. I need more. Please..."

Makayla looked at her and said, "I have you hooked on this stuff."

"Whatever. Just please give it to me. I need it." Reggie begged.

Maykala gave her another bag, which Reggie snuck in her hockey bag. She paid Makayla only for Makayla to be surprised at the money Reggie had.

"Whoa, girl. Where did you get this kind of money from?" She asked.

"My dad...kind of..." Reggie replied and skated off.

Once she was home, she opened up her new bag and snorted until she was satisfied.

* * *

That Saturday, it was the day of the big hockey game. Reggie was, of course, grounded for flinging the napkin dispenser but she got to play. She remembered to do a line before the game, which made her hyped up. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. That's how excited she was for the game. Before the game started, it was a coin toss between her team and Lars' team.

"And the coin toss goes to Team Rocket." The referee announced.

The crowed cheered. Reggie found Lars' eyes meet with her's he nodded and winked to her, which she acknowledged with a head nod. She turned to her right and saw Trent was there with Melissa. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him but she didn't want to let it distract her from what really mattered: winning. Right when the puck dropped, the game began. Reggie was more on a roll than Otto was. She was raved up. She kept making passes and goals, not even letting her teammates have the puck. In time out, Otto got the team together and said, "Reg, I'm glad you're on a roll but can you please pass one of us the puck!"

"Sorry. We gotta win this game." Reggie said while jumpy.

"Dude, how many cups of coffee did you have this morning?" Twister asked her.

"Yeah. Are you feeling alright? Yesterday, you were crazy and in a bad mood. Today, you are hyper and all over the place." Sam pointed out.

"Yep. Just feelin crazy. So are we playing hockey or what?" Reggie cried.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. They got out of their circle and Otto called a time in. The game continued. Otto had the puck and Reggie was calling, "Rocket boy, I'm open! I'm open! Fucking, pass it here!"

Lars' freind, Sputz, stole the puck, which angered Otto. Reggie then called, "I got it!"

She violently shoved Sputz the the ground, not realizing he fell on his arm. Reggie shot another goal but the referee blew the whistle.

"Oh shit. He's injured." Twister said.

The other team surrounded Sputz. His arm was broken. Lars' friend, Pi, then said, "Dude, your arm is broken. She broke your arm."

The referee looked at Reggie and said, "That's a warning. Breaking the opposing teammates arm counts as a penalty. Your team looses a point."

"What?!" Otto cried.

"No fair! I made that goal! He should've watched out!" Reggie was reacting with anger again.

"Reggie, I'm sorry. You have to sit out." The referee said.

"No! It's his own fault!" Reggie yelled.

"Reggie, stop it! Just sit out!" Sam tried to calm her down and Reggie shoved him to the side.

"Don't touch me, Sam!" Reggie threw Sam off of her and she skated off.

She couldn't even stick around for the game after getting kicked out. While skating off, she pulled out her phone and called Angie up.

"Hey, girlie." Angie answered.

"Wanna meet up? I just got kicked out of the game." Reggie said.

"Meet me in the alley way where we do our deals. I will pick you up." Angie said and hung up.

* * *

Later that night, Reggie came back home at 12:30 midnight. She was greeted by the guys sitting in the livingroom.

"Where the hell were you?" Otto asked.

"I was with my friend." Reggie giggled.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Otto snapped.

"Who are you? Raymundo?" Reggie rolled her eyes.

"In case you are wondering, we lost and we're eleiminated." Twister said.

"And Sputz might need surgery on his arm." Sam added.

"He should've seen me coming." Reggie shrugged.

"What's with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! Okay? Get off my case!" Reggie snapped.

"You know people were talking after the game." Twister stated.

"Whatever, Twister." Reggie snapped.

As she made her way towards the stairs, Otto grabbed her arm and got into her face, "Listen, I've had it up to here with this attitude of yours!"

"You're one to talk considering you always have an attitude!" Reggie snapped.

Otto observed her and said, "What's up with your pupils?"

Reggie got nervous again and said, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing with you lameos."

At that moment, Raymundo walked in and saw Reggie, "There you are! You know I was worried sick? Who said you can disappear like that for the whole day? And besides, you're still grounded!"

"Congratulations, dad." Reggie snapped. "Since everyone wants to be on my case, I'm leaving!"

"No you're not! You're staying here!" Raymundo snapped.

"I meant I was going to my room! Relax!" Reggie snapped back.

She marched to her room and shut the door. The guys looked at each other and shrugged.


	10. Sam's Suspicion, Lars' Humiliation

Weeks went by and it seemed like the things that kept Reggie at ease were cocaine and sex with Lars. She had been taking advantage of both opritunities when she got the chance. She even stole money from the Shore Shack often when she was going out with her coke addict friends. Since the hockey game incident, she was too embarrassed to even play hockey again. Besides her physical appearance chancing somewhat and showing cold symptoms, cocaine was taking over her life. The only good thing about it was she was up most of the night and it got her charged for physical activity, including sex.

One night, before she called up Lars for sex, she spent most of the afternoon after school snorting cocaine before sneaking over to Lars' house. As long as he was oblivious to her using cocaine, it was all good. While laying in bed, she started, "Is Sputz mad?"

"Why? Because his arm is busted?" Lars chuckled.

"Yeah..." Reggie replied.

"He was surprised someone your size knocked him down the way you did." Lars laughed.

"That's good to know." Reggie said. "Man, my head is killing me."

"You okay?" Lars asked.

"Yeah. Just...haven't been sleeping well..." Reggie said.

"Stress?" Lars asked, sincerely concerned.

"That and other stuff. Volley ball is intense and my coach is up my ass about my performance." Reggie said.

That part was true. Since she started using, Reggie's performance in sports was regressing. She skipped assignments and was partying almost every night. She seemed to take an interest in cocaine. Plus seeing Trent with Melissa in the hallways didn't make it better.

"Also, I see my ex a lot with Melissa DiMarco and I feel a stab at my heart every time." Reggie said, sadly. "Two years and he ends it like that."

Lars cringed. Why did she have to tell him that? What was this then?

"Like I said," Lars started, "he's an idiot and she's a bitch."

Reggie smiled at Lars. He looked into her eyes and noticed her pupils were enlarged. He dismissed the thought and said, "So...are you going to root for my team since your team is eliminated?"

"Why? So Otto can kill me?" Reggie giggled.

Lars chuckled and killed her again. Reggie looked up at him and said, "There is a party this weekend on the other side of town if you want to come?"

"Depends. Will you be there?" Lars asked.

"Of course! I am inviting you." Reggie replied.

At that moment, they felt a small pounce and heard a cat going, "Meow..." They looked up and it was Pepito, Twister and Lars' kitten. Lars pet the small cat on the head.

"Don't mind him." Lars said as Reggie kissed him again.

* * *

The next day, Reggie decided to go skating with the guys. Her vision was blurry as she skated. On the half pipe, she fell face first. Had she not been wearing her helmet, her nose would've been broken. Otto and Twister ran over to see if she was okay.

"Dude, you beefed it." Otto laughed.

"Shut up, Otto." Reggie snapped.

"I'm kidding." Otto snapped.

"Are you okay?" Twister asked.

"Yeah." Reggie said. "I'm tired of skating. Let's go to the shack."

The guys agreed and made their way over to the shack. Once they were there, they saw Officer Shirley talking to Ray and Tito. Reggie felt a pit growing in her stomach.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Someone stole money out of the safe." Raymundo said.

"We are short about $1900.00." Tito added.

"Shit..." Otto said. "Are you going to install cameras?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, Rocket Boy." Ray suggested. "Sam, maybe you can help me install some cameras."

"Sure thing." Sam said and looked st Reggie, who was sweating with nerves. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I mean, whoever robbed this place is going to hell for certain." Reggie gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, look at the time. I better go."

"But coming here was your idea!" Twister called back as she skated off.

Sam started to get somewhat suspicious.

'Hmm...could she be...but she wouldn't...or is she?' He thought.

* * *

The night of the party Reggie was to attend, she was pregaming with Angie and Makayla while telling them about Lars.

"Don't tell me you are starting to like this guy." Makayla stated. "Trust me. No guy is worth your time no matter how great the sex is."

"Also, who is to say he won't treat you like Trent did?" Angie added.

"Oh believe me." Reggie chuckled as she took in another hit. "I've known Lars since we were practically kids. He use to bully me and my friends but I have to admit, the sex is awesome. It's the second thing that helps me through shit. The first being this blow of course."

The girls laughed and Makayla said, "Reg, don't get too attached to one guy. Also, there will be several hot guys tonight that you should meet."

* * *

Lars ended up going to the party alone. He lied to his parents saying he was out with his friends. Truth was, he needed to go to the party to tell Reggie how he felt and where they should take their intimacy. All he knew was after these meet ups for sex, he was starting to feel something for her. The address of the party Reggie gave him was in a rather dumpy area of Ocean Shores. After parking the car, he walked into the house saying, "Okay, Lars...she's just like any other girl you've slept with...but so much more...you got this, bro."

The atmospher of the party was just like any other party Lars had been to; booze, loud people, drunk people dancing, loud music, mingling, etc. Reggie was with people and she spotted him. She walked over to him and practically threw herself on him. By the smell of her breath and her clothes, she has been drinking heavily.

"Hey! You made it!" She cried out of drunk excitement.

Lars hugged her back. From what he felt, she obviously lost more weight from when they last met.

"Yeah. I'm here." Lars chuckled nervously and noticed her outfit, a sexy tight halter top and low rider jeans. "You look great."

"So do you." Reggie giggled. "Are you having fun because I'm having so much fun."

"Cool." Lars said. "Wanna dance?"

Reggie took Lars by the hand and led him into the next room where people were dancing. Once on the dance floor, Reggie grinded up against him, both of the, getting lost in the loud hip hop music that way playing at the party. Even though she was obviously drunk out of her mind, Lars loved the feeling of Reggie up against him, moving her hips. A few songs later, Lars broke the ice and said, "Wanna go somewhere where we could talk?"

"Sure thing, good looking..." Reggie replied.

Lars took her by the hand because she was stumbling. Once alone, he said to her, "You know what I was thinking?"

Reggie sipped on another beer and eyed him.

"I was thinking about our meetings and...I could see us being more than...you know...I'd like to take it to the next level." Lars said a little bashful.

"The next level?" Reggie eyed Lars as she took another sip.

"You know...um...I just have been starting to feel things for you and I'd like to do more than just meet up for ocsssional sex." Lars said.

"Lars, don't you get it?" Reggie snickered. "I've just been using you for my own pleasure. In fact, I had no intention of starting anything up with you. I figured since the sex is so good, why even pursue anything past what we're doing? Plus, all guys are assholes so who is to say you'd be any different?"

At that moment, some random guy came over to Reggie and said, "Hey, Reg, wanna dance?"

Right in front of Lars, the guy took Reggie by the waist where Reggie turned around to the random guy and said, "I'd love to."

From there, she walked away leaving Lars confused and humiliated.


	11. What's Going On?

The weekend after that party, Reggie woke up thinking about what happened. All she remembered was getting intoxicated with drugs and alcohol, grinding up on a guy who she could've sworn was Lars and running off with another guy only to sleep with him that night. She ended up getting praised by Angie and Makayla for sleeping with him. So many thoughts running through her head, she got up early because she had early morning volley ball practice. She snuck out of the house so she wouldn't have to face Ray or Otto. In fact, ever since Ray and Tito noticed money went missing, of which Reggie spent on drugs and alcohol, she avoided them.

Once at school, Reggie snuck some cocaine into her system before practice as her usual morning boost. Because she took much more than usual in the morning, she wasn't on her game and was acting rather confused and unaware during practice. Her coach noticed this and called her over.

"Rocket, I need a word with you. Girls, take five." Coach Laney said.

Reggie made her way over only for Coach Laney to say, "Whats going on? You're not into practice today and you seem dazed."

"What do you mean?" Reggie tried to play dumb.

"Reggie, are you getting sick? And why do I get the suspicion you are out all night and not getting a good night's rest like you should be?" She asked.

"Spare me the dramatics." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"One, don't roll your eyes at me!" Coach Laney snapped. "Two, you've lost a lot of weight, you're sneezing, coughing and your voice is raspy, yet you are hyper and all over the place. It seems as if you are on drugs. Am I right?"

This suspicion made Reggie somewhat nervous. This gave Coach Laney the implication that she was right.

"You're cut from the team until next year." Coach Laney stated.

"What? No! Please! I have worked too hard to be where I am this season!" Reggie begged.

"If you want, we can go ahead and do a drug test to see if I am right. Other wise, you are to sit out until next year." Coach Laney said making her desk ion final.

Reggie stood there baffled that she was cut from the team. Coach Laney then called over to Melissa, "DiMarco, you're starting next game. Rocket is out."

"Awesome!" Melissa exclaimed ecstatically and then turned to Reggie. "Sorry, Reggie."

Standing there baffled at what happened, Reggie watched Melissa gloat off to her friends about taking her place for the next game. Trish walked over to Reggie and said, "Don't let her get to you. She's just being a..."

At that moment, Reggie marched over to Melissa and attacked her. She grabbed her by the hair, threw her on the floor and started to beat her up.

"You bitch! You take everything from me! First then internship, then Trent, now this! Do you have to shove it in my face? I'll kill you, you stupid bitch!" Reggie screamed while attacking Melissa.

The others girls crowded around them. Trish and Sherri pulled Reggie off of Melissa and Coach Laney blew her whistle. Melissa got up, touching her bleeding lip, taken aback at what just happened.

"Rocket, hit the showers! You are done!" Coach Laney screamed.

Reggie pulled Trish and Sherri off of her and stormed towards the locker room. Trish and Sherri exchanged glances wondering what was up with their friend.

* * *

After her episode in the gym, Reggie saw Otto, Sam and Twister. She walked over to them and said in her raspy voice, "You won't believe what went down today. Coach said to me that..."

Twister shot her a look of disgust and stormed off. Otto and Sam looked at him like he was wondering what that was all about.

"What's his issue?" Reggie asked.

"I have no clue. He was fine this morning." Otto said and looked at Reggie, who nearly stumbled over. Sam caught her arm. Had he not caught her in time, she would've fallen.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Let go of me!" Reggie snapped.

This caused her to walk off leaving the guys alone.

"What's up with her?" Otto asked. "Kind of getting sick of it."

Sam looked at him and didn't bother answering.

* * *

Reggie was totally out of it in history class. Sam saw her with her head down.

"Falling asleep in class?" Sam said concerned.

"What the hell is it to you?" Reggie asked.

"What's with the attitude?" Sam snapped back.

He normally didn't snap at Reggie but even Sam was getting tired of this. He had a conspiracy she was on drugs but didn't want to say anything to Otto unless he was sure.

"Because you're fucking annoying!" Reggie snapped back.

Their history teacher stopped his lesson and snapped, " Ms. Rocket! Mr. Dullard! I shouldn't hear talking!"

"Well I shouldn't be in a class this lame!" Reggie snapped back.

She collected her belongings, her bag and stormed out of the class. Everyone looked at Sam asking him what her deal was.

Once down the hall, Reggie saw Lars walking out of the bathroom. She strutted over to him and said, "Just the person I was hoping to see. Everyone is being lame and..."

"Oh now you want to talk to me? After what you said to me at that party and running off with that douche you want to talk to me?"

Reggie shook her head and said, "Oh...look, I was wasted and I wasn't thinking straight."

"But you sounded serious. So I'm only good for when you need a good time? Is that it?" Lars snapped.

"No, Lars, I like you...it's just, things are complicated and i can't be with a guy right now. I just said that to...drive away whatever I was feeling." Reggie tried to explain herself.

"See, you don't even make sense right now! What is it? Did you use me because you aren't over Trent? Is that it?" Lars yelled at her.

"Why are you saying this?" Reggie snapped.

"Because you basically told me that night I was nothing to you and you were just using me! You know what, Reggie," Lars started, "I may have done shit to you and your loser friends in the past but I do not deserve to be used."

"Whatever, Lars. Fuck off for all I care." Reggie snapped and tried to walk past him.

Lars caught up to her and grabbed her bag, opening up her left front pocket. Reggie looked at him and said, "What are you doing? Don't touch my shit!"

He found a contact lense case, opened it up and found cocaine in there.

"What the fuck, man! You're still using this?" He almost screamed.

"What I do is not your business!" Reggie yelled back.

"You told me you'd stop using and it was a one time thing!" Lars snapped to her.

"Well, you know what, how about you mind your own business and stay the hell away from me from now on!" Reggie snapped and marched away from Lars.

* * *

Later that day, Twister was getting lunch in the cafeteria. Reggie saw him and caught up to him.

"Twist, are you mad at me?" Reggie asked casually.

"I don't know. The fact that you told my brother you were basically using him only for him to call me and Pi up crying is no reason to be mad!" Twister snapped.

"Twister, you don't know...wait, he was crying?" Reggie asked.

"He was inconsolable, Reggie!" Twister said. "He said how he was with you only for you to use him and run off with someone!"

"Why are you even defending him? After what he's done to you?" Reggie snapped.

"Because he's still my brother! I'm disturbed enough that you would sleep with him but for you to crush his heart like that, that's really low!" Twister said walking off.

Not wanting to put up with people anymore, Reggie decided to ditch school.

* * *

By the end of the day, Otto was at his locker putting on his helmet and knee pads when Lars approached him.

"Hey, Rocket Dork, can I talk to you?" Lars started.

"I don't know, Lars. You called me a dork so why do I owe you anything?" Otto snapped.

At that moment, Sam came by with Twister.

"Hey, Otto, Sherri had to stay after to see a teacher so..." Sam saw Lars and was interested in what was going on.

"Dude, I'm serious! Your sister is on cocaine." Lars stated.

"What? You're bull shitting! Reggie doesn't do that shit!" Otto got defensive. "How would you know?"

"Because I with her and..." Lars was cut off by Otto taking him and slamming him into a locker.

"You slept with my sister?! You little shit!" Otto screamed.

Twister and Sam pulled Otto off of Lars.

"What the fuck man?" Lars exclaimed.

"Dude, why would you sleep with her?" Otto exclaimed.

"Could you ignore that for a moment and listen! I saw on her desk a pile of cocaine and she only said she tried it once and wasn't going to do it again. But she's doing cocaine." Lars stated.

Otto shook his head and said, "But...Reggie doesn't..."

"Otto, she's lying about everything. She is being secretive and lying. That's what drugs addicts do. And I think I know what happened to the money at the Shore Shack." Sam said.

Rubbing his temples, Otto then said, "Oh man...alright, I will tell Raymundo."

"No, dude. We'll tell Raymundo." Sam said.

"I didn't think of Reggie being the type of person to do cocaine." Twister said.

"Neither did I." Otto said.

* * *

Walking around Ocean Shores for three hours, Reggie spent the rest of the day alone thinking. All she knew was her head hurt and she couldn't deal with people being mad at her. She avoided the Shore Shack ever since Officer Shirley came by. It was now 4pm and she headed home. Looking into a car mirror, she noticed changes in her appearance. She got skinner, her hair was unwashed for two weeks and her eyes looked tired with dark circles under. Otto was right about her pupils; they were larger. Cocaine took over her life. While walking up the hill, she did thinking. Once she made it to her house, she opened the door to find Her father, Otto, Sam, Twister and Lars sitting on her couch.

"What's going on?" Reggie asked.


	12. Intervention

When Reggie walked into her house, she found the guys and Raymundo sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Reg, we have to talk. The guys came here because they are worried." Ray started.

"Worried about what? I'm fine." Reggie said with an eye roll.

"No. You're not." Sam stated.

"You need help, Reggie." Twister said.

"I need help? Twister, you are one to talk." Reggie snapped.

"Listen, Reg," Otto started, "we all know you're doing drugs, which explains your behavior lately."

"I'm not doing drugs!" Reggie fought back.

"Then why did I find cocaine in a contact lense container in your bag?" Lars interjected.

"And why did we find this in your room?" Otto said and placed a bag of cocaine on the coffee table.

Reggie looked nervous and said, "Where did you find that?"

"In your room." Twister answered.

"Well you had no right going into my room." Reggie yelled.

"Reggie, how can you do this stuff? Didn't I not teach you about drugs when you were little and how they can mess up your life? You're going down that path and I'm not going to sit back and watch it! Also, I think I know what happened to the money that went missing at the Shore Shack." Raymundo said sternly.

Freaking out internally, Reggie tried to make a run for it until Twister blocked the door.

"Move, Twister!" Reggie screamed.

"No! You need help!"' Twister said.

"I don't need help!" Reggie screamed and looked at the bag of cocaine. "I need this stuff!"

Reggie tried to grab the bag and Lars pull it away.

"Give it to me, Lars!" Reggie said.

"No. This stuff will kill you." Lars said holding the cocaine bag back.

"Give it to me! I swear I will kill you! Give it to me!" Reggie tried to grab it but Otto and Sam held her back.

"Lars, flush it down the toilet!" Otto called.

Lars ran to the bathroom, opened up the bag and poured it down the toilet. Reggie broke free from Otto and Sam and watched as Lars got rid of the cocaine until the bag was empty and flush it away. Reggie felt herself shaking and proceeded to attack Lars by punching, scratching and kicking him. He was trying to dodge her blows but she did end up cutting his arm. Ray grabbed hold of her and said, "Reggie, stop it! Reggie! Get a hold of yourself!"

"You bastard! I will kill you! I will kill you!" Reggie yelled to Lars as Ray was holding her back.

Otto roughly took Reggie by the shoulders and yelled into her face, "Look at you! You look ridiculous! We're trying to help you!"

"No you're not! I thought you guys were my friends!" Reggie yelled.

"We are! You need help!" Sam cried.

"Reggie...get a hold of yourself...now..." Twister cried.

At that moment, Reggie started hyperventilating, which soon turned into crying. She fell to the floor in tears, into a crying mess. Lars cradled her into his arms, rocking her. At that moment, Otto looked at his dad giving him the indication to call the hospital.

"I'm such a mess..." Reggie cried. "Why am I such a mess?"

* * *

At the hospital, Ray was waiting on what was going on with Reggie. Otto, Sam and Twister were sitting with each other while Lars waited off to the side. It seemed like they were at the hospital for hours. They got there in the late afternoon and it was now 9:30 in the evening. Otto saw Lars and decided to go and talk to him. He said, "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"You already are." Lars replied.

"Hahs. Very funny." Otto rolled his eyes at Lars' sarcasm. "Look...I'm not happy you two slept together and...of all people I can't imagine why she would sleep with you. But thanks for telling me about the drugs. I mean...had I not known, she would still be using."

A young doctor came out and said, "I need to speak with a family member."

"I'm her father." Ray said standing up.

The guys came forward. The doctor said, "We got most of the drugs out of her body. She is dehydrated and her body tempature is low and she's very under weight. She's shaking but those are symptoms of people going through withdrawl of drugs. Right now we have her resting."

"But she will be okay?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Had you not known and she was still using, she would've died." The doctor said.

"Shit." Otto said earning a look from Raymundo. "Sorry, dad."

"If you want, you can come visit in the morning. She needs to rest up." The doctor said and walked off.

As everyone was ready to leave, Lars said, "Twister, tell mom I will be home late."

"You're staying?" Twister asked. "It's late."

"I know but I just want to sit by her side." Lars said.

Twister nodded to his brother and walked on. Lars walked into Reggie's room in the hospital and watched her looking straight out the window. She looked like thoughts were running through her head.

"Hi." She said to Lars not looking at him.

"How are you doing?" Lars asked.

She shrugged and said, "How else? I am in here for cocaine addiction."

Lars sat on her bed and looked at her. She finally faced him and said, "I'm cold."

He knew that was one of the symptoms from drug withdrawl.

"Need me to call a nurse for..." He was cut off by her.

"No. I want you to lay next to me and hold me." Reggie pleaded softy. "Please...come hold me."

Complying, Lars moved next to her side and took her into his arms. Her body was cold.

"Any better?" He asked.

"Much." She replied.

Truth was, she was cold still but she wanted someone to hold her.

"Are you okay?" Lars asked.

"No." Reggie sniffled. "Why...why did I have to get involved with drugs?"

"You had a lot going on and I guess you thought it was a way out of your problems. My dad's youngest brother was addicted to alcohol due to financial stress."

"Twister told me that story. It's just that I didn't imagine myself being one of those people who turned to cocaine. All of my problems were building up into one and it was my only solution. Trent dumping me, the internship I wanted being given to someone else, school, volleyball...why did I break Sputz's arm at the hockey game?" Reggie cried.

"He'll get over it." Lars chuckled.

"I'm such a loser. No wonder why Trent didn't want me anymore." Reggie cried.

"Hey," Lars said as he pulled her closer, "first of all, Trent is an asshole. He missed out on an awesome person and is still missing out. That internship can go screw itself and you're not a mess. I don't think you are."

"How can you say that after I practically used you?" Reggie asked him.

"Because...um...I like you?" Lars chuckled.

Reggie smiled up at him and said, "You're actually very sweet."

"Really? After all the shit I put you dorks through?" Lars snickered.

"Yes." Reggie said. "Just promise me something."

"What?" Lars asked.

"Just don't ever hurt me the way Trent did. Don't just throw away everything because you are bored. I need you to love me and to never hurt me how he hurt me. Please..."

Taken aback by her words, Lars kissed the top of her head and said, "No...I won't ever do what he did to you...ever..."


	13. Recovery

Reggie had the symptoms of withdrawals of drugs for a few days. It started with chills and shivers. She barely slept due to headaches. Sometimes, she woke up screaming due to nightmares; they were so bad, Raymundo, Otto and Lars took turns and spent the night at the hospital to make sure she was okay. Lars was the best distraction. When she was having nightmares and woke up in a cold sweat, he ran over and held her until she calmed down. The nurses came to check on her often. She told the doctor she had wanted to hurt herself if she didn't get any drugs.

"Reggie, it will be okay. They are here to help you." Ray said.

"No, dad! If I don't get any, I will be really sick!" Reggie cried.

"Doctor, what's going on here?" Ray said. "I thought you said she was getting better."

"She is. Right now, she is still going through the withdrawl phase. Her body has been without cocaine and she is dependent on it. That's one of the symptoms of recovering addicts."

Raymundo had no choice but to trust the doctor.

Over time, Reggie had been feeling better slowly but surly. She hadn't heard from Angie since she had been in the hospital. Then again, her phone was off the whole time so she hadn't heard from her friends either. She turned on her phone for the first time in a week and saw she had missed text messages and voice mails. Most of them were from Angie. She was a toxic influence in her life and she rued the day she even met Angie. She went on Facebook and Instagram to see what she was missing. People tagged her in cocaine memes, mocking her. Reggie decided to block those people who were being cruel. At that moment, Angie called Reggie and she picked up.

"Hello?" Reggie answered.

"There you are!" Angie said over the other line. "What happened to you? I thought you died."

"I haven't been feeling well." Reggie said with her voice as hoars as usual.

"I can tell." Angie snickered. "Listen, when you decided you are feeling better, there is a party Friday night and you need to come. Makayla has got more coke and..."

"Actually," Reggie started, "I have to stop that stuff now."

"You serious?" Angie giggled. "Few weeks ago, you were down for cocaine."

"Well...I need to give it up. I'm sorry. Maybe you and me can see a movie...hit up Mad Town, I don't know." Reggie said. "I really can't snort that stuff anymore."

"Actually, Reggie," Angie started, "I didn't expect you to be lame. I mean one moment, you and I are meeting up for fun and you decided you don't want to be apart of this anymore."

"It's not like that. I..." Reggie said.

"And I thought you were cool." Angie mocked Reggie until Reggie snapped.

"You know what, I made a mistake even getting involved with you! The day I saw you doing cocaine at your cousin's house, I should've gotten out of there. And if I'm so lame, why am I the one getting help? Your problem is, Angie, is that you and your cousin are miserable people and need to make others miserable to feel better. So while you are the one going in and out of rehab, I will be getting the help I need and going on about my life with the people who love and care about me. Good riddance." Reggie hung up her phone and took in a sigh of relief.

At that moment, a male nurse walked in and said, "Reggie, time for your pill."

"Bring it." Reggie said.

The nurse gave Reggie her pill and said, "Today, we are having pasta with butter and veggie for lunch."

"Sounds good." Reggie replied.

"You feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." Reggie replied with a smile.

* * *

Later on that day in the hospital, Reggie was typing on her laptop. Ray was able to bring it in case she had to do homework on it but she never had a chance to use it until now. Sam often cam by and tutored her in what subjects she was missing out on. While typing, she heard a knock on the door and a voice say, "Care for visitors?"

Reggie turned and smiled. It was the guys, Trish and Sherri.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Come in."

Everyone walked in the room. Sam sat down on a chair and Sherri sat on his lap. Twister was holding a plant.

"How are you making out?" Trish asked.

"Better. I still have days where I need the cocaine but I'm coming along." Reggie smiled and turned to Twister, "Is that plant for me?"

"Yes it is!" Twister said enthusiastically. "It's called a ficus."

"I would've expected a vase of lillies but I appreciate it, Twist." Reggie laughed.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Otto rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out, dude! I think ficuses are cool." Twister snapped.

Everyone laughed at Twister.

"The team isn't doing great. DiMarco has no idea what she's doing. The day you beat her up, so many people were happy you did. No one can stand her." Sherri giggled.

This made Reggie laugh a little. Just then, another knock was heard. Everyone turned around and saw Lars with a vase of flowers and a teddy bear. She smiled and said, "Hi."

"Can I come on?" He asked.

"Yeah." Reggie replied.

Once Lars made his way into the room, he placed the flowers on the table next to the ficus.

"I hope you like the flowers." Lars said somewhat bashfully.

"They're my favorite. I love hibiscuses." Reggie said with a smile.

"It isn't anything compared the the ficus." Twister said joking.

"Bro, you got her a ficus? You're so lame." Lars said smacking his brother playfully.

Twister rubbed his head and glared at his brother. Sherri got off Sam's lap and said, "I'm going to get food. Babe, you hungry?"

The way Sherri was looking at Sam meant to leave Reggie alone with Lars.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Sam said.

"Hang on. I'm coming too. Wanted grub for a while." Otto responded.

As everyone was walking out, Trish and Sherri gave Reggie a look like to say, 'Go get him!', which she shook her head at. Once everyone cleared out, Lars looked at her and said, "You look good."

"I feel better." Reggie replied. "I mean, I have been having cravings here and there but the medicine is helping and I'm doing fine. Can you come sit by me?"

Complying, Lars sat beside her in hospital bed and took her into his arms. Her body temperature felt much warmer than when she first came in.

"Has anyone in school said anything?" She asked.

"You know, you gets people talking here and there. I actually got suspended for punching someone out talking shit about you." Lars chuckled.

"Hence why you are here?" Reggie asked.

"I'm using my suspension to my advantage. At least I get more time to see you." Lars smiled.

Reggie giggled as she snuggled up against him. This was so nice; him here with her.

"Um...Lars?" She stared.

All she got was a 'Hmm?'out of him.

"Thank you for being here for me." Reggie said.

"Well I wouldn't be here for anyone else. You're my girl." Lars said with a smile.

She smiled at his comment and rested against him. It was nice to know someone cared about her. And clearly, Lars cared about her enough to help her through her drug problem. He was right about one thing...she was his girl.


	14. Falling Into Place

_**Back to Reggie's laptop...**_

 _Being in the hospital wasn't a fun time at all for me. The worst part was the drugs being drained out of my body. It was a slow and painful process. Being without cocaine, I thought I was going to kill myself. The time I spent in the hospital helped me realize the course of my actions...I wasn't myself, I was hostile towards the people who loved me, I used a guy who cared about me for my own pleasure. Cocaine, as I didn't realize it, made the problems worse than they already were. With help from being in the hospital and from support from people who care about me, I was able to cope and beat drug addiction._

Reggie closed her laptop and felt nothing but satisfaction at the fact she had written an article for the first Zine issue in a while.

* * *

 **A month later...**

Monday morning, Reggie sat in her kitchen reading her Zine issue. The article about her drug addiction became controversial and the new issue sold out. Otto came down and said, "Hey, Rocket Girl. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Reggie replied turning around. "And you?"

"Feelin crazy as usual." Otto chuckled. "Ready to face everyone?"

"What choice do I have? I have to face them eventually." Reggie shrugged.

"You nervous?" Otto asked.

"A little." Reggie replied. "I know they know. They knew before the article came out."

"You'll be fine. If anyone says anything, I'll tell them to fuck off." Otto said making Reggie smiled.

"Thanks, Rocket Boy." Reggie said.

Otto smiled and took a bagle that was sitting at the table.

"Hey, Twister and I are skating to school today." Otto said.

"Is Sam going?" Reggie asked.

"Nope. He is taking Sherri out for breakfast and they are going to school after." Otto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you wanna skate with us to school?"

"Oh. I was actually going to ride with Lars today." Reggie said. "But tomorrow?"

"Sure." Otto replied. "See ya at school."

Once Otto left, Reggie ate her breakfast alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Like she said, Reggie hitched a ride with Lars to school. Ever since she got out of the hospital, he helped her pull through. He coached her through everything, such as when she felt like she wanted to use drugs again. Aside from her friends, he had really been a big help in her road to recovery. Sometimes, he'd sneak over to her house when she was scared from a nightmare and he would hold her. They haven't had sex since the last time but all Reggie knew was when they did decide to again, it was going to be when she was not on drugs and it would be beautiful.

Looking out the window, she was nervous about going to school. While parking the car, Lars noticed and said, "Babe, you don't have to go in. I can call your dad and ask him to pick you up."

"No." Reggie reassured him. "I'm okay. I'm ready to go in."

"You sure?" Lars asked.

"Very." Reggie replied.

The two got out of the car and walked up to the school. While making their way into the building, all eyes were on Reggie. The word about her doing cocaine got out. Some people whispered, sneered, snickered and made comments about how Reggie was in the hospital and made rude comments like, 'Junkie' or 'Coke head.' Lars put his arm around her and pulled her close. He whispered, "Ignore them. Their assholes."

Reggie nodded her head and they walked together inside the school. Once inside the building, people stopped and stared at her. Lars glared at anyone making comments. One kid they walked by yelled, "Hey Cokehead Rocket! How was life at rehab?"

Lars let go of Reggie for a moment and pushed that kid up against a locker and put him in the chokehold. At that moment, a teacher walked out and gave Lars a look. Look looked at his teacher and let the kid go. He then said to the other kid, "Watch it. I don't mind getting suspended again."

The other kid ran off only for Reggie to say, "What a little bitch."

"Bitches ain't shit, babe." Lars replied making her laugh.

Walking towards her locker, one obnoxious kid pretended to cough while saying, "Cokehead." It was all fun and games until Lars shot him a look and he ran off. Reggie opened up her locker and got her books. At that moment, Trent walked up to her. Lars made a face and was about say something until Reggie stopped him.

"Let me hear him out." She said and then turned to Trent. "Hi, Trent"

"Hi, Reggie. I just wanted to say that I heard you were in the hospital and I'm sorry to hear what happened." He said.

"It's no big deal. I went through drug addiction and I'm recovering." She simply said.

"I hope I didn't cause anything that made you..." Trent was cut off by Reggie.

"No. Not at all." She said. "I had a lot on my plate and I turned to the wrong thing."

"Okay." Trent was a little flustered now. "Um...look...I would've visited you but...me and Mel..."

"Trent," Reggie cut him off, "I didn't expect your company while I was in the hospital and I don't expect it now. I have accepted I not good enough for you in your eyes and on the contrary, it isn't my problem. Besides, I had people who actually care about me and think I'm a good person by my side. Good luck, good bye and have fun with Melissa."

With that, Reggie shut her lock, took Lars' hand and walked off to her homeroom with him. Lars shot Trent a look and walked off with her. Once at her homeroom, she saw Sam, Trish and Sherri waiting for her. She looked at Lars and said, "I will take it from here."

"You sure you don't want me to walk in with you?" Lars asked.

"I'm okay. Sam and the girls are there. Plus you maybe late for homeroom." Reggie giggled.

"Who cares about fucking homeroom." Lars replied with an eyeroll. "Can I see you for lunch?"

"Yeah." Reggie said.

Lars kissed Reggie before taking off to his homeroom.

"Oh, Lars." She called back and Lars turned a heel.

Reggie came closer to him and said quietly, only so they can hear, "If we ever make love again, I want it to be beautiful and worth remembering and not when I'm high on drugs."

Lars smiled as if he agreed with her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going their separate ways. Reggie took in her seat and was greeted by her homeroom teacher.

"Regina, so glad to have you back." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. DeJesus." Reggie smiled and took her seat.

Sam came over to her and said, "How did you do?"

"I survived the people talking shit and whispering." Reggie replied. "And I saw Trent."

"Ew, what did he say?" Trish asked.

"Told me he would've visited me but I told him nicely to fuck himself." Reggie snickered making her friends laugh.

"Good for you." Sherri replied.

The kids were approached by Mrs. Lee, who wanted to speak to Reggie outside.

Reggie looked at her friends and followed Mrs. Lee out in the hall. Sam, Sherri and Trish watched wondering what happened. Once alone, Mrs. Lee said, "I'm happy to have you back in school."

"Thanks, Mrs. Lee." Reggie replied.

"And I'm mostly happy you are back to writing your Zine. So much that a the Ocean Shores Times got in contact with me and said they would like to give you a position in their work study program. They had read your latest issue and said your article about cocaine addiction was realistic and something worth reading." Mrs. Lee said.

Reggie's eyes went wide and said exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. So will that be a yes or a no?" Mrs. Lee giggled.

"Absolutely. Wow...I didn't think my article would get that much appreciation." Reggie replied.

"They want you to start after school next week. Be by my office to fill out paper work." Mrs. Lee said.

"Of course! Thank you!" Reggie said and went back into homeroom to her friends.

She kept a not to herself that she had to tell Otto, Twister and Lars later. Sam looked at her and saw her smiling. Before he can ask, Reggie said, "I have a workstudy program with Ocean Shores Times. My issue got me a very good work study program!"

"That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed and hugged her.

"Oh Reg, let's celebrate at the Shore Shack after school!" Sherri added.

At that moment, the bell rang and it was an indication that the school day had begun and everyone took their seats. Reggie sat in her seat smiling to herself. She beat cocaine addiction, got the thing she wanted just by writing about her addiction and it seemed like everything was slowly but surly falling into place.


End file.
